Rock Revolution
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: AU- Eponine joins her step-sister as they travel with the newest band The Barricade Boys Eponine is all set to have an awful time but between making friends, finding, her brother and perhaps sharing a romance with the bands front man Enjolras this experience may change Eponine's life for the better so she better be ready to rock! Rated T for language


**Okay! After an insanely long break and clearing out and correcting some stories, I am so happy to be back on this website and writing again! Yay! Okay moving on…**

**I hope you all like this story; I've been meaning to write it for a while now and am glad that I'm finally getting to it.**

**Quick IMPORTANT NOTE: The songs I use in this fic are all Green Day from the American Idiot musical (I suggest looking them up bc they are great!) so for this story Green Day doesn't exist, all the songs were written by the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Les Mis characters or any of the songs I use**

**Warning: Cursing and maybe a few innuendos, also mentions of child abuse (very very minor but better safe then sorry)**

**Mostly Backstory for this chapter, the story will pick up next chapter**

**Let's Begin…**

**ROCK REVOLUTION!**

**Eponine's POV**

_ARE YOU READY FOR THE REVOLUTION!_

Cosette had been leaning over me a minute ago still trying to explain to her parents the positives of her being allowed to join The Barricade Boys on the road. But she immediately stood straight up and her eyes shot to the stage when the shout blasted through the speakers. I tried not to cringe at the sudden loud noise and remind myself that I had to be nice, Cosette loved this band.

Of course a big part of that was that her boyfriend and my lifetime (but finally fading) crush Marius was a part of the band or more specifically he did the publicity for the band- it paid to have good connections. But Cosette had hung around the band so much that she had come to genuinely like their music, at least that's what I observe from their songs always blasting from her room.

Anyway Cosette screams with the rest of the audience as the lights go on and the band starts to saunter out, waving at the crowd and-

Okay, pause button. Hi, breaking the fourth wall here for just a second won't last long, I just think some backstory is in order. My name is Eponine Jondrette- Fauchelevent, at least that's been my name since I was 15, before that it was Eponine Thenadier – yes that's right try to reign in your shock I am related to one of the worst drug dealers/gang bosses of the 21st century. Actually he's my biological father.

He is definitely not my dad, hasn't been since I was 9 when things started going bad, anyway here's my life story in a nutshell. Thenardier use to be a powerful name to fear, my family was wealthy, my parents were happy and spoiled my younger sibling Alzelma and I rotten. The business was doing well but to keep up appearances my parents decided becoming foster parents would throw off the media and cops (idiots). So when I was 7 a girl showed up on our doorstep named Cosette. In front of cameras and out in public it was all kisses and hugs with Cosette but in private they basically turned the girl into an indentured servant.

They made her clean and cook and basically wait on us, I was 7 at the time Alzelma was 5 and Gavroche wasn't even born yet. So of course knowing no better I treated the girl like scum, trust me I'm not proud of it. This lasted for two years until suddenly a man showed up at our house one day.

His name was Jean Val Jean.

From what I can remember he was a rich entrepreneur who was taking care of Cosette's mother who had actually put her daughter into foster care because she couldn't take care of her herself on a count of her lung cancer. Jean Val Jean explained to my parents that Fantine was responding to treatments and was getting better and until she could do so herself he would be taking care of Cosette. He then basically threw a wad of cash at my parents, grabbed Cosette and practically ran out of the house. That was all fine with my parents if it weren't for what happened next.

As I later found out Jean Val Jean was once an escaped convict, nothing big actually it was injustice locking him up. He was trying to help this starving family so he slipped a few things from a drug store but ended up getting caught and tried to escape several times, which just added on to his sentence. So when he finally thought he had escaped bail it turns out detective Javert was still hunting him down.

He followed Val Jean to my parent's house and minutes after he left the police were all over our home, finding all my fathers stashes and stolen "loot." They both managed to escape jail time but the very bad news was someone was always watching out for them now, there booming illegal business was run into the ground. So that's about the time my parents started turning nasty, from 9 to 15 I remember wondering some days whether we would be evicted or have dinner that night. I got good at hiding the marks left behind from both my parents drunken binges when they would yell endlessly at Alzelma and I and eventually Gavroche, blaming us for all their misfortune.

There was one saving grace in all this misery of my life, Marius Pontemercy. The rich, handsome, kind boy I met in 6th grade. I remember walking into the classroom only to have someone trip me, his hand appeared suddenly stretched out to help me up and the first time I saw those green eyes I was a goner. So begins my almost 10 years of pining for the sweet but naive boy.

Things still slowly got worse, when I was 13 Gavroche who was only 2 years old was entered into the system, followed a year later by Alzelma. The only reason my parents kept me was because by then they had taught me to steal, to pickpocket and distract people, they told me I was worthless and made me believe it for the longest time until a mixed blessing arrived in the form of Cosette Fauchelevent- Val Jean.

It was freshman year of high school and I had worked so hard just so I could go to the same school as Marius. I had been in love with the boy for two years and actually thought I had a chance to make him notice me this year. All that sailed out the window when we entered homeroom and Marius laid eyes on Cosette, I remember my stomach jumping and sinking at the same time. First from seeing Cosette again and also for seeing the look Marius was giving her. Needless to say by October they were happily together and I was about ready to give up but apparently Marius refused to let me as he took to dragging me along sometimes whenever Cosette and him did things. The worst part was I couldn't even hate the girl because she was genuinely a saint or an angel. The first time we met again Cosette recognized me right away later when we were alone, it had been a particularly bad day for me and suddenly I found myself in front of the girl crying and bursting out apologies.

Cosette did nothing except stare at me and then her hand went to my face, wiping some of the cover-up I had put over my new black eye I got from my father last night.

"I don't blame you Eponine, whatever you did you didn't know any better and also." She said as she reached and pulled up my long sleeves revealing the hand shaped bruises on my arms "It looks like whatever you did wrong you've already paid for it." I just blinked at the girl in surprise.

So Cosette and I became friends that day and eventually best friends, her house became something of a safe haven for me. I found out that Fantine Fauchelevent had made a full recovery, she was still weak from her ordeal with cancer but she was definitely a strong loving woman, she took one look at me and its as if she saw me as the missing piece to her family. Jean Val Jean was also there and Cosette's stepfather, he fell in love with Fantine and had married her but Fantine kept her own last name, after being abandoned when she was pregnant and cancer ridden by Cosette's biological father Fantine decided she needed to be her own person.

The house was what I missed from my old life with my once loving family, I was once again doted on and this time I was humble, I wasn't the naive girl from childhood I was strong. True I was battered from my parents and frail as I was still pinning after my best friends boyfriend but I was getting through. Everything was fine until sophomore year when I was 15. I had a huge test the following Monday and I had known my father was planning a big heist that weekend but I had decided by then that I was going to college, escape the hell hole of my life and find my siblings. So I stayed the whole weekend at Cosette's house, we studied and Marius occasionally came over to help and I aced the test on Monday.

When I returned home after school on Monday from what I'm told I was beaten within an inch of my life. My father was furious, because I wasn't at the heist one of the gang members had been arrested, he just kept screaming and hitting and kicking me, I blacked out when he swung his empty beer bottle at my head. When I woke up I was in a white room and I heard steady beeping, someone's grip tightened on my hand and I turned to see Cosette with tears in her eyes smiling at me.

"Your Okay Eppy we got you out your safe." Cosette said as she tried to hold back her tears. I was confused until the doctors explained that when I fell I had landed on my phone and dialed Cosette's number, she had heard my father and immediately called 911.

"There behind bars, they can't get to you now." Jean Val Jean said when he was let in to see me. At first I wanted to cry because without my parents I couldn't stay here, I would be put in the system, I would lose all my progress.

My fears were instantly quenched when Fantine, who had been stroking my hair, pulled out papers about adoption. I signed them as I held back the happy tears; I changed my name legally as fast as I could. I made my middle name Jondrette my last name and hyphenated it with Fauchelevent, I was home.

A year after being adopted on my 16th birthday Fantine and Jean presented me with a stack of papers saying they had found and contacted Alzema. Alzema had been in the system for two years by then and had managed to luck out and find a nice caring family who were willing to watch over her until she turned 18, we both agreed she could stay with them and started talking to each other immediately and Cosette nearly jumped for joy at the discovery of a new sister. Then Alzelma and I started the long search for Gavroche, who was switched around so many times it was impossible to pin him down. Two years later before I headed off to school Alzelma and I received the news that 7-year-old Gavroche had ran away and slipped out of the system. We still didn't give up, we knew he was out there somewhere, we were still looking.

Then I went off to school, Marius and Cosette both attended LeMarque University I decided to go to Hugo University, closer to home and with a great music and teaching program. I got emails from Cosette all the time saying everything was great including her and Marius. Even though I loved Cosette like a sister the jealously was still there in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes I still whished they would break up and Marius would realized he always loved me, I took it back the second it came out, knowing that Cosette didn't deserve that but I couldn't help myself.

I went up right before Thanksgiving break of freshman year, Cosette tackled me the second I arrived at her dorm but through all her flailing I saw it. The tiny diamond ring sitting on her ring finger. My stomach dropped and I felt like crying, but I kept a smile plastered on my face and managed to congratulate them. I kept that smile on the whole day, meeting Marius's friends who were trying to start a band together. I left that day, cried for the hour drive back to my campus and when I got out of my car I decided it was time to move on.

Now three years later and you come upon our current situation, now 21 and am happy to say that I have realized Marius isn't the great creature I once saw him to be, and of course Marius's friends had made it as a band and were about to start there first US tour which brings us to why we are all at the concert tonight. When Marius announced the tour he told Cosette he would have to go away for the whole summer and Cosette thought it would be great experience for herself to travel with the band.

At first Jean and Fantine said no but after much convincing they were persuaded to come listen and talk to the band before making their decision. And why might you ask am I here? Well Cosette may be a strong independent woman and beautifully in love with her fiancé but still Fantine and Jean would feel better if Cosette had someone there she could absolutely trust in emergency's. Marius was known to be spastic under pressure so guess who they nominated…

That's right yours truly. And of Couse I couldn't say no after all Cosette has done for me so basically I am looking forward to cramming on a bus for three months with about 10 guys who are complete strangers to me and one boy who I am desperately trying to get over because he is marrying my sister. Fun, ugh I hate my life.

I try to hide my grimace as I reluctantly stood up to watch the band play, might as well see what I'm going to experience this summer. I remember Cosette saying the lead singer and front man I think he likes to be called by his last name which was… Enjolras, he use to be a protester before getting into music and usually put his beliefs in the songs. Hopefully he wasn't to in your face about it.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot_

Oh God…

**First Chapter done! Don't worry Enjolras and Eponine meet soon. Now we can get into the situation and you can meet the band in the next chapter also you find out what happened to Gavroche! I hope your all as excited as I am!**


End file.
